It's Not All Fair in Love and War
by EtherionGirl
Summary: He lost everything once; he knew he didn't want to have it happen again. She lost most of her life and she knows she cannot get it back. These two partners not only save the city of Tokyo, but they save each other as well.


**So it's been a LONG time since I've updated any of my stories and so I have good news and bad news; the bad news is that I deleted my old story "His Ward, Her Savior" because it just wasn't working for me anymore; it seemed like the story wasn't going anywhere and I just wasn't inspired to work on it any further but the good news is that I'm working on this story and I'm really excited about it and I hope that all of you like it! So I give you chapter one of "It's Not All Fair in Love and War." Enjoy!**

XOXOXOX

It was a cold December night; a huge snowstorm had hit the large city from the previous hours which had left the city blanketed with snow and ice. But of course Jack Frost was not one for quitting so soon; so while the city just recovered from the massive storm; it was now lightly snowing. The city itself was still operational of course, what with the lights of the big city still on and the streets filled with traffic.

A few miles away, a young woman was crouched at the edge of a cliff that over looked the city. Her long brown jacket was flowing as a blow of cold air hit her form. Her waist-length hair was also dancing with the wind. Her position made it easy for her to not lose her balance on the cliff; due to her right leg, from knee to ankle, being pressed against the earth and her left knee was being supported up so that her left elbow had something to rest on. In her hands was a pair of binoculars which she held to her face so that her sight could remain on the target that she has been searching for on the past week.

_"Haruno-san, do you have a visual on the target yet?"_

The young woman's focus went from her target onto the communicator that was attached to her wrist. Instead of putting down the binoculars; she still kept her visual on the target.

"Affirmative; subject is on foot going South towards the old theatre."

_"Any signs of a weapon?" _The voice coming from the communicator asked.

The woman turned the knobs of the binoculars to zoom in on her target.

"…I don't see anything; but then again he could have a possible weapon hidden in his coat; or in the briefcase that he is carrying."

_"Rodger that Haruno-san; meet back at the rendezvous point in ten minutes; your ride will be waiting for you."_

"Copy that," the woman said before the communication between the two participants ended.

The young woman still had the binoculars aimed at the man that she had been watching for a few hours; she wanted to make sure that he was going to that old theatre so that she could finally nail his ass to the floor.

Her mission was simple; find a link to one of the biggest drug smuggling chains and break it. Apparently there had been an increase in drug smuggling for the past two years and no one, not even police, have been able to find the source. But Haruno wasn't part of the police or anything of that nature; she was a part of a bigger organization that specialized in top secret cases that the police had troubles solving.

And this particular case has been her main priority for the past two weeks and now that she finally had gotten her lead, she had to trace this poor bastard of every activity he did before she was allowed to confirm that he was indeed part of the smuggling business. Haruno knew that once she caught this guy she'd be able to get more information out of him that would be vital for her team and the city.

Haruno's eyes slightly widened when she saw that her target was indeed going into the old theatre, which made her hunch turn into fact. Now all she had to do was climb down the cliff and meet up with her ride so that she can get this mission done and over with. Haruno stood up from her position and placed the binoculars into a small pouch that she had on her hip.

"I remember when we used to sit up here late at night."

Haruno's eyes widened as she quickly turned herself around while pulling out a gun from her jacket pocket.

She had it aimed right at the intruder's chest, but stopped herself from firing when she saw who it was which led her to lower her weapon and let out a sigh of relief, thanking herself that she didn't waste a bullet on the man before her who in return had his hands out as if telling her not to shoot him.

"Woah, woah Kitten; didn't mean to startle you," the man said before lowering his hands.

Haruno rolled her eyes as she put her gun back into her jacket, "You know I hate it when you call me that Sasuke."

The man known as Sasuke smirked and gave out a quick chuckle before walking towards the young woman, "I know; that's why I keep saying it."

Haruno sighed, "What do you want Sasuke? Usually when you bother me you have at least one thing to say that interests me."

Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest, "Come on Sakura; you know that when it comes to you; I'm all business."

Sakura had her arms crossed with an annoyed scowl on her face.

"Sheesh; you never were one for sarcasm," Sasuke said.

"And you were never one for taking things seriously; you're almost as bad as Naruto."

"Hey, don't compare me to that idiot; at least I think before I act."

"Regardless; I asked you a question; what do you want?"

Sasuke walked closer to Sakura before stopping at her side; where he too looked out into the city, "Isn't it obvious? I'm here to drive you to our mission destination."

Sakura's eyes widened, "What do you mean 'our' mission destination?"

Sasuke kept his look on the city, "Just exactly what I said Kitten, I'm joining you on this mission."

Sakura let out a small gasp, "B-But this is my mission; who allowed you to interfere?"

Sasuke smirked, "I guess you'll have to ask when we get back to headquarters now won't you?"

Sakura let out a small growl, "This is so typical; every time I get a chance to do a solo mission; someone always has to interfere; I'm not a child."

"No one said you were, but you have to remember that you try to take on missions that are too much for just one person to handle."

Sakura shook her head in disagreement, "Or maybe the real reason I'm stuck with you is because you went and tattled to Kakashi, telling him that it would be best if you accompanied me on this mission so that I wouldn't get hurt."

Sasuke knew that Sakura was looking at him, but he really didn't want to look her in the eyes.

"Dammit Sasuke; you really did it didn't you?" Sakura said with such anger in her voice.

Sasuke looked over at her and waved his hands in defense, "Come on Sakura; you and I both know that this mission is a serious one and I can't afford to have one of our best operatives injured or even killed."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "You're not even in charge of the mission specs Sasuke and this isn't even part of your jurisdiction so you have no right meddling in on my territory; you have your own missions that you need to do."

"Don't worry they're already taken care of, but we're a part of the same organization, and we take care of our own."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Oh really, and if this were anyone else; would you really take the time out of your busy schedule to help them out or is it just because of me?"

There was a bit of silence between the two; the only sound the two of them could hear was the sound of the wind howling and the cities activities dwelling below.

"…Well of course I would help my fellow teammate out…but I know I'd be more willing to drop everything for your sake."

Sakura watched as Sasuke turned his head to look back out at the city; he never was one to look her in the eyes while expressing himself…just one of the reasons why she ended what they had together years ago.

Sakura sighed, "Whatever; let's just get to the rendezvous point and get this mission done and over with before it's too late."

Sasuke heard Sakura walk away; every step she took he could hear the crunching of the snow beneath her feet. Sasuke sighed and took one last look at the city before slowly turning his body and following the footsteps that Sakura had made.

**10 minutes earlier**

The man was seriously not in the mood tonight; why his boss wanted him to meet him in some dumb theatre was beyond him, and what made it worse was that he had to walk in the bloody cold; in the middle of a stupid snow fall. Taking his car was too risky for it being traced and having a buddy of his pick him up was just as bad; so of course he had to walk several blocks just to get to one destination. The man was only asked to bring one thing; the briefcase that contained not only a month's supply of cocaine but also in it was one million dollars that he had gotten from last month's shipment.

_"Come to the old theatre at the South end of town; bring the supplies and last month's profits with you. I want you to come alone and don't tell anyone about this meeting. I will see you Thursday night at midnight; don't let me down."_

That's what his boss told him two days ago and he's now beginning to wonder why his employer needed him at this hour; there wasn't going to be another shipment for another week and giving his employer some of the profits didn't need to be done until the new shipment arrived…It was quite strange, but he never wanted to cross the boss; not ever because if you were smart; you will always do what the boss asks you without any questions.

The man had just turned the corner when he spotted the old building just a few blocks away. The same building that he was supposed to meet his boss. The man took one last look at the briefcase before heading towards the theatre.

~XOXOXOX~

The car was parked just a block away from the theatre; the tinted windows allowed no one to view the two people who occupied the car.

Sakura was in the passenger's side with her binoculars in her hand once again; looking through them and the binoculars aimed at the front entrance of the old abandoned theatre. Sasuke on the other hand looked as if he was bored out of his mind. He kept sighing loudly, hoping that he would get in some action soon, which of course gained Sakura's attention.

"See what happens when you interfere in someone else's mission?" Sakura said as she kept her eyes on the building.

Sasuke looked over at her and noticed just how focused she was, "Well usually when I'm on missions I'm in and out in a snap."

Sakura chuckled to herself, "Well I guess you never get the time to do some recon do you?"

Sasuke laid his head back and stared at the inside roof of the car, "I do recon, I just don't wait for about twenty minutes."

"Well I just want to make sure that no one will see us or better yet I like to make sure that there aren't going to be any unsuspecting guests."

Sasuke lifted his head and kept watching the building that was near them and he also watched the snow that kept falling from the sky. He would move his attention from the snow, the buildings, and then to Sakura; he was impressed just how dedicated she was to her job, hell she would always do something that impressed him. He guesses that that was one of the reasons he fell so hard for her.

"Let me ask you something Sasuke," Sakura said, which took Sasuke by surprise, "why is it that you want this job?"

Sasuke felt a bit offended when she asked him that, "Sakura you know why."

"I know, I know…But I mean, why is it that you're still here? You already completed what you wanted to get done months ago and yet you're still here…Why is that?"

Sasuke hadn't really thought of it before so he shrugged his shoulders, "…I don't really know; I guess I just love the thrill of it all and hell, it's better than working as an errand boy for some big shot that would just make my life a living hell."

Sakura still hadn't removed the binoculars from her face, but she was listening to every word that Sasuke was saying and she could relate to his reason for staying. This city was rotting like the people who run it and there is so much crime going on that hundreds of people are scared to even leave their own homes. The police do their bests to get the criminals off the streets but there is only so much that they can do and that's where they all come in; the organization that has been helping the streets of Tokyo for the past few years.

Sakura understood what Sasuke meant when he said that he didn't want to work for a big corporation because chances are that the CEO's and big shots are most likely criminals in some way, shape, or form.

"But you could do so much for this city Sasuke; what with your family name and law degree, you could wipe off a lot of filth that runs this city…Like you used to," Sakura said.

Sasuke chuckled, "I already do a lot for this city Sakura and even if I did become a lawyer again I still have my limitations…But out here…I'm more free."

Sakura could only give off a small smile; even though Sasuke wasn't the most serious guy around, he was sure smart enough to be a lawyer and a damn good one at that.

"Well I guess it doesn't matter now; I can't force you to go back to your old life and I'm not going to."

Sasuke smirked, "Thanks Kitten."

Sakura rolled her eyes, but was unseen by Sasuke due to the binoculars that were attached to her face.

The two sat in silence for another minute or two and for some reason that just made Sasuke more anxious to get out of the car and nab the sons' of bitches.

"How much longer are you thinking of waiting here?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura sighed, "Just a few more minutes until I know for sure."

"For sure of what?"

"That this is the real deal and not some bogus trash that won't get us anywhere."

Sasuke was still unconvinced; if they wait any longer than there won't be ANYTHING to bust on, so even though it had only been a good ten minutes of recon; Sasuke was starting to get impatient and if Sakura wasn't going to make the first move, than he realized that it had to be him.

Sasuke quickly opened his car door and stepped out into the cold weather before shutting the car door. Sakura immediately noticed this and put her binoculars down and rolled her window down and stuck her head out.

"Sasuke; what are you doing?" Sakura said harshly as she watched Sasuke move towards the theatre.

Sasuke stopped his actions and turned his head back over towards the car, "What do you think I'm doing? Waiting here any longer is wasting precious time; we need to nail this guy now before it's too late."

Sakura watched as he continued to walk to the old theatre and of course knowing Sasuke, Sakura knew that he wouldn't come back willingly and of course she can't force him back because he was a stubborn fool.

Sakura groaned, "What makes you think that I'm going to follow you now?"

Sasuke smirked and dangled something on his index finger, "Well if you stay out here for too long; then you might catch cold."

Sakura squinted her eyes and saw that Sasuke was dangling the car keys and Sakura was too focused on Sasuke's leaving that she didn't even notice that he had turned the car off. She was now pissed.

"Dammit Sasuke; bring the keys back," Sakura said as she got out of the car and she knew that if she couldn't force Sasuke to come back to the car she knew that she could at least force him to give her the keys back.

Sasuke chuckled, "No way Kitten. If we leave the car on and both of us are in the building; chances are that someone might steal it and I really don't want to hear the end of it if we lose the car and we both know just how often you forget to turn things off."

Sakura growled in annoyance; she didn't know how long Sasuke would be in the building and she really didn't want to wait in the freezing car, so she had no other choice than to follow him because chances are; he'll get himself into trouble if he goes in there by himself.

Sakura slammed her door shut before quickly catching up to Sasuke; whom smirked and pressed a button on the keys that activated the locks on the doors to keep the care safe and secure before placing the keys in his coat pocket.

"See; that wasn't so hard was it?" Sasuke said when Sakura caught up to him.

Sakura crossed her arms across her chest, "You're so difficult."

"No, I just gave you a reason to get your butt out of the car and for us to get this show on the road."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Well if we end up getting ambushed then we'll both know who to blame."

Sasuke kept his hands in his pockets so that they wouldn't freeze while Sakura followed him. Every step that they took; they were getting closer to the old building but of course both Sasuke and Sakura were careful when approaching the building. Every ten steps, they would duck behind a car or a building; just to make sure that no one would see them. It was when they were about one hundred feet away that the two of them were both hiding behind a truck.

"Okay, so what would be the best way to get in?" Sasuke asked as he got a better look at the building.

He looked over at Sakura and noticed that she had a small smile on her lips.

"Trust me Sasuke; this building has seen its share of wacko's and I've cracked a few of them before."

Sasuke eyed the building once more, "So you've been here before."

Sakura nodded her head, "Of course and the best way to make an entrance is through the roof."

Sasuke watched as Sakura pointed to the roof of the building which looked to be about one hundred and fifty feet high.

"And how do you know that they won't be expecting you?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Because it's called the art of surprise."

Sasuke looked at the roof once more before turning his head to find Sakura not by his side anymore; immediate panic rushed through his body but it quickly faded when he noticed that Sakura had made her way to an old looking mailbox; her form crouched.

Sasuke sighed in relief before quickly and quietly maneuvering his way towards Sakura.

"So how exactly do you want to get to the roof?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura looked to the side of the old theatre and noticed that the ladder that was used for a fire escape had disappeared; probably because everyone who uses the building found out that it was an easy and obvious way for someone to get into the building so it probably got taken down but of course that wouldn't stop Sakura.

"Tell me, what equipment did you bring?"

Sasuke pulled his shoulder bag for a better view and opened it up to find the contents that were inside.

"What do you need?"

Sakura smirked, "Got a grappling gun in there?"

Sasuke rummaged through his bag and found just exactly what they needed; so he pulled out the gun and aimed it at the roof, "This should be good."

Sakura chuckled to herself, "Go for it."

Sasuke kept his aim at the roof and steadied his arm before he shot the giant claw from the gun which resulted in the claw getting stuck into the concrete of the roof.

"You ready?" Sasuke asked as he opened his arm.

Sakura nodded her head and got into Sasuke's embrace; her arms wrapped around his waist and his left arm wrapped around hers. Sasuke pressed a button on the gun which resulted in the steel line pulling both Sasuke and Sakura up towards the roof.

It wasn't helping that the snowy wind was blowing at the two, but thankfully their little ride was only for a few short seconds. As soon as their feet hit the roof; Sasuke removed his grip from Sakura and vice versa. Sakura stealthily made her way towards the ventilation system that occupied the roof while Sasuke removed the claw of the grappling gun from the roof and then placed the gun itself back in his bag.

Sakura stared at the metal vent and noticed that there were screws at each corner of the vent.

Sakura smirked, "Mr. Vent, meet Ms. Screwdriver."

Sakura had grabbed a small ordinary screwdriver and began unscrewing each screw that held the vent in place.

"Sometimes the smallest things work just as well," Sakura said, referring to the screwdriver.

"You almost done over there?" Sasuke said as he made his way over towards Sakura.

"Just two more screws," Sakura said as she kept her focus on the vent.

Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest and watched her work. He noticed just how focused she really was and in a way it made him feel guilty about interfering with her mission; but another part of him was glad to keep an eye out for her, and he was going to make sure that he would watch her; he couldn't let her down…Not again.

"Okay we're in," Sakura said which interrupted Sasuke's thoughts.

Sakura removed the vent and placed it on the ground next to her before she placed her screwdriver into her pouch.

"Well since you've been down here before; how exactly do we get from up here to down there without getting ourselves caught?" Sasuke asked.

"Well the hard part is doing down them without making too much noise so we both need to be careful."

Sasuke nodded his head, "Then what do we do after that?"

Sakura looked back at Sasuke and gave him a suspicious look, "And since when are you acting all new to this?"

Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his jet black spiky hair, "Look; I've been thinking about what you said and I'm sorry…I really didn't mean to come between you and this mission so the least I want to do is to have you lead the mission; so tell me what you would like me to do and I'll follow your orders."

Sakura raised her eyebrows in surprise; usually when it came to missions, Sasuke would do things his way and never went by protocol…It still surprised her to this day that he used to be a live-by-the-rules lawyer.

"Okay then," Sakura said as she smirked, "when we get down the shaft we'll hit the bottom and then we'll have to crawl through the tunnel shafts for a good few feet and then we'll make a turn on the left until we reach another vent that will lead to the main stage of the theatre."

"And you're sure that the scum will be down there?"

Sakura nodded, "Of course; there are only two rooms in the theatre; the lobby and the main stage. Most criminals aren't dumb enough to have a drug smuggling business near the front door of a building; they'll want to as unseen as possible."

Sasuke still felt uneasy about this, but Sakura was in charge of this one and she has done missions like this before.

Sakura noticed the tension in her partner and sighed, "Sasuke don't worry; even if they are in the lobby instead we can still sneak up on them by going through the main stage; no matter what it'll be okay."

Sasuke needed to trust her and that's what he was going to do.

"We'll need to go in one by one," Sakura said.

"Okay; you can go in first since you know your way around and I'll follow right behind you," Sasuke said.

Sakura nodded, "I'll signal you when you can come down okay?"

Sasuke nodded as he watched Sakura go into the vent shaft. As soon as he saw her head disappear her went over towards the vent and looked inside to find nothing but darkness. He didn't know if he should call out to her or wait, but when he didn't hear anything he thought he might say something.

"Okay Sasuke, come on down."

Sasuke heard Sakura's voice and knew that she had made it down okay. Sasuke then looked down the vent once more before sticking his body, feet first, into the dark hole. He remembered what Sakura had told him about being quiet when taking this jump and so he took both of his feet and placed them on the sides of the vent tunnel and he then quickly put both of his hands on the sides of the vent tunnel as well. Once he got himself properly situated he slowly climbed himself down the shaft without making too much noise. It was kind of difficult at times because the vent had a few spots that were slick so either his hand or foot would want to slip which would cause him to fall; but Sasuke Uchiha could handle it; he was an Uchiha after all.

It was probably ten, no, fifteen feet of scaling himself down that Sasuke had finally reached the bottom. It was so dark in the shafts that he couldn't tell if Sakura had gonw ahead of him or not that was until a bright light shone in on his face.

Sasuke squinted his eyes and tried to use his hand to block the light until he realized that it was Sakura who shone the light at him.

"Sorry," he heard Sakura say.

Sakura had just turned on a small flashlight that was about the length and width of an ordinary pencil and now that both she and Sasuke were together; she could use the flashlight for their advantage.

Sakura pointed down the vent shaft to tell him that it was time to move forward. Sasuke nodded and watched as Sakura placed the end of the flashlight in her mouth and then began to crawl in the shaft with the flashlight being the only source of light that they had. Sasuke soon after began to crawl behind Sakura.

The two crawled in silence for another ten feet before Sakura came to a stop and slightly turned her head at Sasuke with the flashlight still in her mouth. She then pointed to the left and Sasuke saw that there was another way through the vent system; the path that Sakura had explained earlier. Sasuke nodded his head knowing that they were going to turn here and from what Sakura told him, Sasuke knew that they would reach another vent gate which would take them into the main stage of the theatre.

The two partners had crawled into the newest tunnel and crawled at bit more until Sakura had come to another immediate halt. Sasuke immediately saw that Sakura had turned off her flashlight and had stuck it back into her pouch. But it didn't bother that she did that because there was enough light coming from the main stage that both Sakura and Sasuke could clearly see each other. Sakura was able to see a perfect view of the theatre and her eyes went straight to the four people that were occupying the stage. She turned her head towards Sasuke.

"I see the target and he is accompanied by three others; we need to keep going until we hit the vent opening," Sakura whispered to Sasuke, who in return nodded his head.

Sakura and Sasuke both began to crawl further into the vent shaft which was lighted by the main stage lights due to all of the other vent gates that occupied that shaft. Sakura and Sasuke kept going through the shafts until a brighter light was being seen by the both of them from an opening just a few feet away.

"Found it," Sakura had said as she began to crawl more quickly.

The closer Sakura and Sasuke had gotten towards the light; the more clearly they could hear the conversation that the men below were having.

"So we're agreed; tomorrow we'll grab the stash and meet back here to tally the profits."

"Yeah and just so we know that none of us will try to cheap any of us out of the profits…"

"…W-Wait…What are you doing?!"

Sakura's eyes widened; that voice belonged to the man that she had been tailing for a week.

"Sorry Watari, but I've been hearing some rumors about you and I do not like what I'm hearing."

"N-No, no! I swear I haven't done anything!"

"Whether the rumors are true or not; you're still a liability that we need to get rid of."

"Please! Don't!"

_**BANG!**_

Sakura flinched when she heard that gun fire and not long after that there was a thud.

Sakura looked back at Sasuke and nudged her head forward so that they could get out of these stupid vent shafts. Sasuke nodded but he placed his hand on her pouch, giving her the signal that she needs to get her weapons ready.

Sakura nodded as both she and Sasuke continued crawling. The light from the opening of the vent was getting brighter and closer. Just a few more feet.

Sakura came to her final halt as she was right in front of the opening of the vent. She needed to be careful so Sakura slowly stuck her head out of the ventilation opening and looked to find that she and Sasuke were right above the stage where she could find two males standing and her target on the stage, lying in a pool of his own blood.

Sakura then looked to see that both she and Sasuke were also above what looked to be a hanging platform that went around the ceiling of the theatre; probably used so that people can change the bulbs on the lights or hang the curtains; either way it was something that Sakura and Sasuke could use to move around in. Though Sakura has been in this building several times she only ever needed to use the ventilation system once and back then there were no platforms that she could use…That mission was a real bitch.

"Glad we got him out of the way; but what will we do about his portion of the shipment?"

"It won't be too hard for someone to replace him; you forget that the shipment is run by me and if I need to I'll just give them a different name and face for them to give shipments to."

Both Sakura and Sasuke's eyes widened; were they really in the presence of the man who controlled the shipment? This mission suddenly became a lot bigger.

Sakura stuck her head out a little more to see anything more, but was pulled back by Sasuke who whispered harshly, "Don't expose yourself too much."

Sakura nodded, knowing that she was right above the heads of the men who were causing problems in the city of Tokyo.

Sakura kept looking at Sasuke and began using her left hand to sign him the plan; Sasuke watched her hand and understood everything; so he nodded his head.

Sakura stuck her head back out a ways to look at the men below her; she saw that they were still talking about the shipments but as soon as their backs were turned Sakura stealthfully got her body out of the vents and landed on the platform where she hid behind one of the larger lights. Sasuke then moved towards the vent opening and stuck his head out as well. He looked to see that the two men still had their backs turned so that gave him the opportunity to leave the vent and make his way behind another large light.

Sasuke and Sakura were about fifteen feet away from each other. Sasuke looked and as soon as he and Sakura made eye contact, Sakura gave him more signals which he nodded.

"So what do you want to do with the body?"

"I don't know; I hate getting blood all over everything; it stains."

"So you want to leave him here?"

"Sure why not?"

Sakura looked down at the men and could only stare at them with disgust; true they did get rid of a man who was part of the reason why the city was turning into shambles; but he was still a human-being and his fate should be taken in by the law and not by violence.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was fiddling with something that was in his pocket; he only had one chance and he needed to make it count. He looked over at Sakura once more and saw that she was now looking at him as well. Sakura nodded her head which gave Sasuke the signal that it was time.

Sasuke took his hand out of his pocket which held a small black ball; he was about to throw it out onto the main stage when something stopped him that both Sasuke and Sakura didn't expect.

"If you make another move; I'll blow this building sky high."

Sasuke and Sakura's eyes widened.

The man who was apparently in charge of the smuggling business smirked while his companion held out a gun in confusion, "You heard me; if you come out nice and slowly then I might consider keeping this building standing."

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other with shock and confusion.

"I'm waiting."

Sakura sighed and stood up from her position, which Sasuke was about to as well, but Sakura signaled him to stay put which he did; even though he was completely against this decision…But he understood why she was doing this.

"Okay…You got me," Sakura said as she raised both of her hands up.

The two men looked up to see Sakura standing on the platform; the man with the gun raised his weapon up; getting ready to shoot her, but was stopped when the man in charge had him lower his gun.

"Well, well, well; I'd never expect such a lovely young lady would be in our presence ne Fujioka?"

The man holding the gun known as Fujioka smirked at his boss as he lowered his weapon down, "Neither did I sir."

The unknown man kept his sights on Sakura and continued to smirk, "Don't be shy my dear; why don't you come down from there so we can discuss some things."

Sakura's eyes lowered a bit, "…What kind of things?"

The man chuckled, "Well when you come down, I can tell you."

Sakura wasn't for sure if what the guy said about blowing up the building was true or not, but she didn't want to risk it and she knew that if she tried to pull out her gun then surely that Fujioka guy would get her first.

"…Alright then."

Sasuke's eyes widened; was she insane? She had a better chance of negotiating with the men from up here then right in front of their faces.

"Good girl; just make your way down that ladder over there and then we can talk."

Sakura saw the ladder that he was talking about and slowly made her way towards it and began to climb down. Sasuke was watching all of this from his hiding spot and positioned himself so that if Sakura was in danger than he would be able to get to her quickly.

Sakura made it down the ladder and slowly made her way towards the two men and as soon as she was in range the man named Fujioka held his gun up to make sure that Sakura wouldn't try anything funny.

"Okay, I'm here," Sakura said as she kept her hands up.

The man still held a smirk to his face as he casually walked around Sakura's form; taking in every single part of her body. Sakura clenched her fists tightly; feeling disgusted knowing that this guy was undressing her with his eyes.

The man chuckled in a perverted way before he stopped in front of Sakura just a foot away.

"Well my dear; I'm not going to lie, I didn't expect a woman to infiltrate this building and make it as far as you did…I congratulate you."

Sakura gave the man a small smile, "Well thank you."

"…I noticed that you're not wearing a badge and you don't seem to have on proper uniform…So you're not a cop."

_'This guy is sharp I'll give him that,'_ Sakura thought.

"So answer me one question my dear; why were you following this piece of garbage around?" The man said as he pointed to the dead man laying just a few feet away.

"So you knew I was following him?" Sakura asked with no emotion in her voice.

The man chuckled, "You forget that I'm part of the drug smuggling business; I have hundreds of men in this city who would do anything to make sure we don't get in trouble…That includes the justice system."

"I guess I should have been more on my guard then huh?" Sakura asked as her tone was still emotionless.

"You should have been more careful my dear…I got a call from one of my boys and they told me about your little spy game."

"And you knew I would be coming here tonight?"

The man chuckled, "I was planning on it."

Sakura could only smirk at the man, but on the inside she was feeling nervous.

"So what now? Are you going to do me in like your little friend here?" Sakura asked.

The man stayed silent as he made his way over to the large stage curtain, "My dear; I'm going to let you know a little something about me," the man grabbed onto a huge rope and pulled on it which caused some of the curtain to pull open, "you see, I really hate getting my hands dirty, so what better way to get rid of the bodies than to blow them up."

Sakura's eyes widened when she saw the small black box sitting on the stage. The red numbers on the box kept counting down backwards.

"In fact this little box here will do the job for me and in the next five minutes this whole building will go up in flames, and unfortunately for you my dear; you'll be caught in the blaze."

Sasuke saw the small box as well and couldn't believe what was happening. If this building blows up; the homes surrounding this old building will be destroyed as well; hundreds of lives could be at stake because one man didn't want to get his hands dirty.

"So you're willing to risk the lives of innocent people?" Sakura asked.

The man shrugged, "Just a few lives will be lost; as long as it doesn't get in the way of my plans it doesn't matter to me."

Sakura's hands balled up into fists.

The man looked over at the box, "You have four minutes my dear."

"And how do you expect to get yourself out?" Sakura asked.

The man smirked and then snapped his fingers which triggered Fujioka to aim his gun at Sakura's head.

"You'll be dead before the bomb goes off…It's sad though; if you weren't trying to get in the way I would have considered making you one of you higher ranks."

"I'd never follow you; you're nothing but a sick, twisted man who only cares about himself and money."

The man smirked, "Money is money my dear."

Sakura watched as the man began to turn away with the briefcase from her previous target in hand, "Shoot her when the timer reads two minutes; then leave," the man told Fujioka.

Fujioka nodded his head as the man began to walk away; Sakura looked at the timer and she had a minute left.

This was their chance.

All of a sudden a huge puff of smoke started to engulf the room; not only was Sakura and Fujioka in it; but the main man was engulfed in it as well.

"W-What's happening!? What's going on!?" The man said as he coughed.

Fujioka was coughing as well as tears began to stream down his face, "The girl! It has to be from the girl!"

The man growled in frustration, "Shoot her!"

Fujioka tried to see where Sakura was at but couldn't, not only because of the smoke, but also because his eyes were so watery.

"Not today pal."

Fujioka turned around and found a form standing behind him; a tall man with a gas mask covering his face.

The man was close enough to Fujioka that he knew that he could get a shot at him but before he could life up his gun; the man punched Fujioka in the face which caused him to drop his gun.

"Fujioka! Fujioka!"

The main man didn't hear his companion; so whether he was dead or not, he wasn't going to wait on him. He held the briefcase close to his body and ran towards the exit in a hurry before the bomb was to go off.

He was so close to the door, but it was then that he felt something wrap around his legs and then a tugging sensation which caused him to fall to the ground. The man had dropped the suitcase a few feet away from him but he was too focused on what had caused him to fall. He looked down to find thread wrapped around both of his legs.

"W-What is this!?"

"Ohhhh just a little something to keep you from running away."

The man looked up to find Sakura standing above him with a gas mask covering her face. He clenched his teeth together in anger, "You stupid bitch! That bomb is going to go off any second!"

Sakura placed her hands on her hips, "Hey Sasuke; did you disarm it?"

The man's eyes widened when he saw another male walking towards him; one with a gas mask on his face and Fujioka slumped over his shoulder; his form unconscious.

"I never did like disarming bombs; those stupid practice scenarios we had to do in headquarters were such a pain…But I guess it gets the job done."

Sakura smirked from under her mask as she watched the man below her struggle with the threads that were on his legs.

Sakura smirked, "You know I never liked men like you. Always talking big, but never doing anything about it. You are nothing but a coward who uses big thugs to do your dirty work for you…You're nothing but an insignificant child."

The man stopped his struggling and looked up at her with such fury, "…You…You have no idea who you are talking to. You think that once you lock me up I'll be gone forever and your pathetic little city will be safe? Well you're wrong; even if you lock me up forever I will still have men out there who will still do my so called dirty work for me…This city will never be safe and I can guarantee that you will be one of the first people to go…I'll see to that myself."

Sakura bent down and got her face right in his, "…Bring it on little man."

The man did not like being showed up; so he took this opportunity to pull his gun from out of his coat and aimed it at Sakura but was stopped when his gun was kicked out of his hand. The man looked up at find Sasuke now standing before him wagging his finger at him.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk; don't you know it's never polite to pull a gun out in front of a lady?"

The man's eyes widened before Sasuke kicked the man in the face; leaving him unconscious.

The smoke from the smoke bomb that Sasuke had in his pocket was finally clearing so both he and Sakura took their masks off before Sasuke threw Fujioka on top of his boss' body.

Sasuke then turned his head over to Sakura's and just smirked, "Aren't you glad that I came along on this mission now?"

Sakura rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless, "I'm not going to lie; if you weren't here I'd probably be burnt to a crisp by now…How on earth did you deactivate the bomb?"

Sasuke blinked a few times before rubbing the back of his head, "Well here's the thing…When I got a look at the bomb it had so many wires in it that I didn't know which one to cut…so I just guessed."

Sakura's eyes twitched before she grabbed Sasuke's collar and began to shake him, "Are you serious!? What kind of agent are you!?"

"W-Well I knew it had to be either the red wire or the blue wire; y-you know like the movies."

Sakura shook him harder, "This isn't a dumb movie!"

"Whoa now; having a lovers quarrel?"

Sakura stopped shaking Sasuke which caused the two partners to look over at the source of the voice.

"Naruto!" Sakura smiled as she let go of Sasuke's collar.

Before the two partners was a man around their age who had spiky yellow hair and blue eyes. He had three line marks on each of his cheeks that looked to have resembled a cat. He had a nice muscular built to him and was wearing a black sweater with blue jeans.

The boy named Naruto smiled at the mention of his name, "Glad to see you two are alive and okay."

Sakura quickly made her way towards Naruto and stood before him with a smile on her face, "What are you doing here?"

Naruto smiled back at her, "The gang and I heard you had this mission Sakura so I came to make sure that it went well and I can see that it did," he said as he looked down at the two unconscious bodies before him.

Sakura sighed, "…Unfortunately my target ended up being the victim in this situation."

Naruto tilted his head and looked behind Sakura's form to find a body lying on the floor covered in blood. He could tell that it upset Sakura that a life was lost so what better thing to do than to cheer up his "little sister".

"You have to remember that you can't save everyone Sakura; no matter how hard you try."

Naruto patted Sakura on the head as she let out a sigh, "I know Naruto and I understand that he was the bad guy…but still…"

"He's right Sakura; don't beat yourself up over this; these men chose this path and this path comes with consequences."

Sakura looked over at Sasuke as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. He as well as Naruto understood why Sakura was so upset when it came to the lives of others; with Sakura's past they understood what the meaning of suffer meant to her.

"So what do we do now?" Sakura asked.

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest, "Well first we need to get these two back to headquarters for questioning and as for your target…We'll have Special Ops take him in as well as the bomb."

Sakura looked at her target one last time before Naruto and Sasuke each grabbed one of the men and took them to one of their vans that are used by their organization. Once they were handcuffed to the bars that were inside the back of the van; Naruto went to the driver's side of the van.

"The Special Ops team will be here shortly but for now; why don't you two get some rest; you guys did good work here tonight," Naruto said before driving off in the van before giving them a wave.

Sakura waved back as Sasuke had his arms crossed, "Well you heard the idiot; we should get some rest."

Sakura watched as Sasuke made his way back to the car; the snow was still slightly falling. She also took one last glance at the theatre before making her way towards the car. It was then that Sakura realized something very important as she quickly made her way into the passenger's side of the car.

"Hey Sasuke."

Sasuke, who had just turned on the car, looked over at Sakura with an eyebrow raised, "What's up Sakura?"

It was just then that Sakura bent over to Sasuke's side of the vehicle and kissed his cheek, "I just wanted to say thanks for everything and also…Merry Christmas…You big dummy."

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly and looked over at the digital clock which read 12:51 a.m. it was officially Christmas and Sasuke was glad that one of his Christmas wishes came true…Just to spend one Christmas with Sakura.

Sasuke smirked, "Merry Christmas Sakura."

Sasuke put his car in drive before he and Sakura drove off into the snowy night; each hoping that they might get to see each other for Christmas next year.

XOXOXOX

**So what do you all think? Is it worth continuing? Gosh I hope so. Please Read and Review! :) Also if you have any questions about the first chapter; don't hesitate to ask; some I may be able to answer others I might; you'll just have to see.**


End file.
